Burnin' Up in High School
by candystriper72
Summary: Previously TitleLess.My first fanfic. AU set after Me&Mr.Jonas, Mr. Jonas, and Mr. Jonas. the Jobros only have one album out, but basically everything else is the same. Please review and let me know what u think. Niley, Loe, and KevinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this chapter is just a little bit of background to show where the characters are because of the AU-ness. The next chapter will be more about Miley and Lilly. Then the rest of the chapters will be longer. Scouts honor. And more interesting. R/R and let me know if I should continue or not. **

"_Head underwater, and you tell me, to breathe easy for awhile" _Joe Jonas shouted along with the radio out of the open top of his new red mustang convertible, a gift to himself after the success of the new single he and his brothers had just released with Hannah Montana. 

"_But breathing gets harder, even I know that" _his brother Nick yelled back. They jammed along in silence until it came to the chorus, when they molded into the harmony that their band was quickly becoming famous for.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for one ,'cause you need one, ya see. I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this-" _Their duet was cutoff mid-chorus as they pulled up to the studio security kiosk and turned the radio down long enough to flash their Parking Passes before pulling into the lot and maneuvering into a tight spot.

"Joe! Nick! It's about time you two got here!" Their older brother Kevin yelled from the recording booth when they got in there. 

"Ha ha. It's about time. Haha. Geddit? Like our CD?" Joe said, fake giggling and trying to cheer Kevin up. It worked. Kevin smiled and pulled off his headphones to come out and greet them.

"Alright," Kevin conceded, "seeing as how there's really nothing we can do until we get some new songs written, I guess I forgive you. But, I think you guys should come and listen to the new demo now that it's completely done, and then we need to finalize the song list for our concert tonight. It's our first joint-concert with Hannah and I want everything to go perfectly." 

"Wow." Joe said once they had heard the new demo. 

"Yah," Nick agreed, in shock.

"That was terrible!" Kevin shouted, frustrated. 

"Yah," Nick and Joe agreed, still in shock at the song they had just heard.

"Well," Nick said, looking thoughtful now, "Actually, the melody wasn't so bad. It was mainly just that my lyrics were horrible. They sounded like a jingle."

"Guys, it's official." Kevin said looking around at his two younger siblings, "We really need to get some songs written. Some GOOD songs written. I say that we rock this concert tonight, then really get to work tomorrow."

"Umm. Well, uh," Nick stuttered out, " Well our concert tonight IS when we were gonna tell Hannah that we're moving here to Malibu full-time to work with the label more intensely on our new CD, and uhm, what if-"

"Aha!" Joe shouted triumphantly, "Nicky here wants his schedule to be open in case Hannah wants to hang out!" 

"What? No!" Nick shouted, looking embarrassed now, "Well…maybe. I'm not sure. I mean I haven't even seen her since we did the song that Robby Ray wrote for us! Who knows? She might not even like me. She might have a boyfriend!"

"Well Nick, there's only one way to find out." Kevin said

\/p


	2. At the Concert!

**A/N- not one of my best chapters, but one that will set up the rest of the story. Thanks for the reviews, and favorites! It really inspired me to get writing and get the new chapter up. I'm a little stuck, but any ideas can be put in reviews, and hopefully the next update will be just as quick! I'm thinkin' I'm gonna need to see about 5 more reviews before I'll put it up though…**

Miley stood with her hand on her chin, in the classic thinking pose and watched her rotating rack in the Hannah closet spin all of her potential outfits by her. She was always nervous before a concert, but tonight she was especially nervous about it because it was her first joint concert with the Jonas Brothers, and the first time she would be seeing them since recording their single together. This concert was all that she and Lilly had been able to talk about all week (when in the safety of Miley's house that is. Everyone at school just thought they were attending the concert). Beside her, Lilly stood in a similar pose observing the rainbow of Lola wigs she had to choose from.

"Hmm. Well the pink one's my favorite, but I wore that to last week's concert, so maybe the red one?" Lilly asked, looking over at Miley for her input.

"What are you wearing?" Miley asked, turning her attention away from the rotating rack that was now making her dizzy. She looked over at the red shirt, black skirt, and black tights that Lilly had laid out, a new addition to the Lola/ Hannah closet. 

"Definitely red," Miley agreed, "and wear my red pumps with it. It'll really make your hair 'POP'." 

"Great!" Lilly said excitedly, " I want Lola to look her best tonight when she officially meets the bros. Well as someone other than Otis at least."

"Haha. Yeah, well I've already met and hung out with the boys as Hannah. Even once as Miley, even though they don't know we're one and the same. But that just makes me even more nervous to be seeing them again, and after so long. " Miley said, "Especially Nick." She blushed slightly after saying this, even though Lilly already knew about her crush on the 'Fro Bro'. 

"Yeah well at least you don't have to make a first impression!" Lilly said, walking over and grabbing a top to match with the jeans, heels, and necklace Miley already had laid out for Hannah to wear. " I'm so nervous to finally be really meeting Joe Jonas!"

"Speaking of," Miley said, looking at the HM clock hanging on the wall. "We should definitely get ready if we don't want to be late to the concert. And I, for one, would really like to see the opening act," She threw a wink over her shoulder at Lilly as she walked out of the room to go change.

"Dude! Did you see that one sign? Nick you totally got proposed to!" Joe said laughing as they walked off the stage. He nudged Kevin and they both looked over at a quickly reddening Nick who was now staring at the floor.

"Aww. It's ok fro bro," Kevin said putting his arm around Nick's shoulder and messing up his hair. 

"Hey, leave the poor boy alone. I mean who doesn't want to marry him?" The boys spun around as they heard the girl's voice with that familiar Tennessee twang to it.

"Hannah!" They all shouted and ran up to hug the teen pop star.

"Guys," Hannah said, stepping over to reveal a girl with bright red hair, " This is Lola. Lola, meet the Jonas Brothers. As much as I would like to stay and catch up with you guys, I have a show to do," she threw the last bit over her shoulder as she walked towards the entrance to the stage. The sounds of her fans chanting her name, then the roar when she walked out on stage could be heard clearly from where they were. 

"Wow" Nick said, looking star struck and watching her as she walked away. 

"Hola, Mademoiselle," Joe said, ignoring Hannah's sudden departure and his brothers awe, and stepped up, bowing down to kiss her hand. "Eet is mui bien to meet you, wiz your gorgees 'air," He continued in a bad French accent.

"Ok, first off you so can't steal my lines, and second, you totally can't mix two languages while stealing them!" Kevin said, stepping up and elbowing a now giggling Joe out of the way. "Hi. I'm Kevin. It's nice to meet you Lola." 

"Wait a minute," Joe said after catching his breath, "Just cause I don't speak either language-"

He was cut off mid-rant as Nick rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to shake Lola's. "Hey, I'm Nick. I really like your hair."

"Thanks! It's really nice to meet you guys. You sounded great." Lola said, not able to take her eyes off of the middle Jonas, who was now trying to balance a grape on his nose. "You know, if you take one that's over- ripe it's way easier to do that." She advised him after him watching him drop the grape numerous times. "Watch this." She then proceeded to pick up a different grape and demonstrate her point by balancing it on the tip of her nose.

"Wow." Joe blurted out, stunned. "A girl with red hair that can balance a grape on her nose. Marry me."

"Wellllllll. Maybe later." She replied, laughing. But right now you have a song to sing." She gestured at the stage where Hannah had just introduced his brothers to sing 'We Got the Party' with her. 

"Crap!" Joe paled, and bounded towards the stage entrance "I gotta get out there before they try to embarrass me! See ya after the show, Lola!" 

Hannah jogged off the stage after one of the best crowd responses she had ever gotten. She immediately heard laughter and shouting coming from the Jonas's dressing room, and decided to head in there and see what was going on. What she saw was one of the most random sights she had ever seen.

"No! Joe! That's cheating!" Lola shouted from the couch where she now had a popcorn kernel stuck up her nose. Joe was laying on the couch beside her, gasping for breath as he laughed, before falling on the ground because he was laughing so hard, and landing directly in the huge bowl of popcorn laying there. The sight of Joe's shocked face as he landed in the bowl of popcorn sent Lola into a peal of laughter that shot the kernel right out of her nose, where it landed on Joe. Now they were both laughing so hard that there was no way they were going to notice Hannah standing there any time soon. Or notice anything else, for that matter. 

Kevin and Nick were completely oblivious to what was going on behind them as they were in the middle of a heated Guitar Hero battle, furiously pressing the buttons of their controllers correspondingly with those appearing on the TV screen. Suddenly, the music stopped, and Kevin jumped up and down screaming "Yes! Yes! Victorious!", while Nick fell to the ground and lay there on his back, yelling "NO!" As Nick was laying there he opened his eyes, and stopped mid-scream as he saw Hannah standing behind the couch, holding back her laughter while surveying the scene. He looked around and noticed Joe and Lola now laying on the ground next to each other talking. He then looked up to see Kevin still grinning triumphantly. He quickly got up, and straightened himself out.

"Hannah." He said, nodding. "Great job tonight with the, uh, concert." 

"Thanks. You too." She replied, giggling at how red his face had gotten. "Well I just came to get Lola. It's time for us to go." She shot a meaningful look over to the red-haired girl laying on the ground. "But call me some time and we'll hang out." She reached over and grabbed Nick's phone that was laying on the couch and punched her number in. "See ya!" She and Lola yelled as they walked out.

"Bye Hannah, see ya Lola!" Kevin and Joe yelled as they walked away.

A murmured "bye Hannah" was all Nick could manage as he looked down at his phone. _She gave him his number! _Suddenly,he turned around and gave a triumphant whoop as he jumped over the couch.

"What was that about?" A startled Kevin asked, looking over at his youngest brother in bewilderment.

"She gave me her number! Hannah Montana gave me her number!" Nick shouted, now bouncing on the couch in excitement. 

"So? Lola gave me her number. Besides, you didn't even tell her we're moving here. She probably thinks it's only for a couple of days. At least I told Lola we're gonna be living and going to school here." Joe said smugly as he watched the excited expression on Nick's face quickly fade.

"Really?" He asked sadly, "Ugh. You're probably right. I bet she doesn't even want me to call!" He fell back against the pillows sadly. "Well, I guess she'll find out we're living here soon enough, what with us opening for the rest of her concerts until summer." 


	3. schooooooool

**A/N- Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock and are what inspires me to continue writing and getting updates up quickly. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one, which didn't quite come out how I wanted it to. I NEED A TITLE! Please submit ANY ideas AT ALL. Also, I'm askin' for 5 NEW reviews or 11+ total reviews before I update again! Thanks! –the candystriper**

Miley and Lilly walked out of the Staples Center still in their Lola and Hannah costumes, and past all of the screaming Hannah Montana fans, and the disappointed Jonas Brothers fans who were hoping to catch a glimpse of the bros leaving, and climbed into the backseat of the waiting Town Car. The car promptly pulled away from the curb, and after waiting a few blocks, and checking behind them for any extra-determined fans, the girls pulled off their wigs, and Lilly turned excitedly to Miley.

"I can't believe this! I'm so excited!" She shouted, doing a kind of happy squirm like thing in her seat.

"Lilly come on, it's not that big of a deal," Miley said tiredly, confused by her friends excitement over exchanging numbers with the 'bros.

"What are you talking about? This is huge! I mean think about how crazy school's gonna be now-" Lilly replied, looking over in amazement at her best friend.

"School?" Miley asked, getting the feeling that she was missing something from the conversation, " Wait. I think the real question is what are YOU talking about? People at school can't know that we have the JoBros numbers!"

" Their numbers?! I mean, yeah, it's cool and all that we got those, well at least I got Joe's and Nick got yours… but I'm talking about the fact that they're moving here, and going to public school. AT SEAVIEW HIGH!" Lilly said, putting extra emphasis on the last part, then sat back to watch her friends reaction.

Miley's face changed quickly from confusion, to happiness, to sadness, and back to confusion again.

"That's awesome! But why? And how do you know? And why do you know before me?" she asked, a little upset that her friend who had just met the guys already knew something this big before her.

"Joe told me while we were hanging out during the last part of your act. I guess they met Jake at some premier and they got to talking and he said it was a great school. I'm sure that they were going to tell you, but just happened to remember it around me first. Besides, it's not like they know that you go there. MILEY goes there, and they only know HANNAH." Lilly said, "The important part of the story though, is the fact that Joe and Nick are going to be coming to our school! We're going to see them EVERYDAY!"

"Yeah," Said Miley wistfully, looking out the window, "I just wish that Nick would have told me. I kinda thought he liked me, but I guess not. I mean, I had to give him my number, he didn't even ask!" She glanced back over at Lilly. "I guess it doesn't really matter that he's coming to our school. If he doesn't like Hannah, then he definitely won't like Miley, seeing as how we're THE SAME PERSON!"

"Oh come on Miles," Lilly said rolling her eyes kindly at her, like only a best friend can, "I'm sure Nick was just nervous. You said it yourself; you guys don't even know each other very well! Give yourself some time to get to know him, as both Miley and Hannah. Then, and only then, can you condemn your entire personality."

**Meanwhile with the Jonas Brothers…**

Nick sat miserably in his room, staring at the screen of his cell phone, and typing, erasing, and re-typing a text to Hannah. He couldn't decide if he should send her one, and if he did, what it should say. He finally flipped his phone shut and walked downstairs to see what his brothers were doing. He knew that Kevin was busy unpacking his room, and probably would be all night, seeing as he didn't have school tomorrow, like Nick and Joe did.

Joe was dancing around in the middle of their living room while playing along with "Free Bird" on Guitar Hero. Nick sat down heavily on the couch, and watched emotion-less as Joe beat his high score on the song.

"Bam!" Joe yelped, "DJ Dangah is on fyah (fire) tonight! That's the third high score I've gotten!" He did a sort of a mix between the tango and the chicken dance as his victory dance. "Aww, come on FroBro, I was just jokin'! Don't be hatin'!" He said, when he noticed the look on Nick's face.

"Wha-?" Nick said, tearing his eyes away from the direction of the wall, where he had been staring off into space. "Oh yeah, uh sorry, no it's alright. Whatever, I'll beat you anyways." He tried to manage a smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"Come on, what's bother-" Joe stopped mid-sentence as his phone went off and he dove over to the couch to read the text he had just received. He read it, and immediately burst out laughing, causing Nick to look up again.

"Who're you texting anyways?" He asked, puzzled at who could make Joe that anxious to get to his phone.

"Lola." Joe said, still texting back.

"Uggggggggghhhhh. Lola. Hannah. Uggggh!" Nick let out a massive groan and walked back up to his room, thinking about his stupidity from earlier in the night.

"Well then." Joe said, speaking out loud to himself as he heard the familiar sounds of a guitar coming from Nick's room a few seconds later. "I guess now we know what's bothering him."

Miley sat in her homeroom, completely not listening to what her teacher was trying to explain. All she could think about was the fact that Nick was going to be coming to school here today, and she would 

have to watch as all the girls threw themselves at him, like they had with Jake Ryan. Worst of all, there would be nothing she could do about it because Nick wouldn't even know her because he didn't know Miley, he only knew Hannah.

Suddenly, she heard squeals and felt a tap on her shoulder as she jolted back into reality. She looked up into the watery brown eyes of her teacher.

"As I was just saying, Miss Cyrus, as you were the ONLY one not to volunteer yourself to show our new student around, you will be ASSIGNED the task." Her teacher said, looking down sternly at Miley's contrite face and gesturing at the desk behind hers. "Here you are Mr. Jonas."

Mr. Jonas? Miley quickly turned in her seat and was greeted with a smile that she knew all too well.

"Hi." Nick said, sticking his hand out, "I'm Nick. It's nice to meet you…?"

"Miley." She said coldly, thinking about the no-call thing with Hannah last night. "Nice to meet you too," she added as an afterthought, the confused look on his face crushing her, and shook his hand, quickly turning back to the front of the room. She then proceeded to zone out for the rest of the class, thinking about various scenarios in which she and Nick became friends and he found he liked her as a friend, _which is obviously what happened with_ _Hannah, _Miley thought, oblivious to the jealous stares the rest of her classmates kept shooting her, _I mean, if it happened with Hannah then it will definitely happen with me. We may look different, but we do have the EXACT same personality…_

She was startled out of this thought by the bell ringing. She quickly jumped out of her seat and packed her bag, running out into the hallway, completely forgetting about Nick. Paying no attention to the people around her , mainly Oliver, who was running full speed down the hall. He went to juke around Miley, but just as he did, she went to take a step forward, still not paying attention, putting herself directly in his path. Just before she and Oliver were going to collide, a strong pair of arms reached out and encircled her waist, pulling her back against the rock hard chest of the arms' owner.

"Whoa!" Nick said, looking down, and staring into her eyes. _Wow. _He thought, _They really are the most gorgeous brown…_ They also looked kind of familiar… He pushed his thoughts away and gathered his thoughts enough to spit out a sentence. "Are you Ok?" He suddenly realized their position, him standing there, his arms wrapped around her waist, with her back pressed against his chest, and their faces mere inches apart. But, despite his nervousness, he made no move to change their position at all.

**How will Miley react to their current position? Read and find out! Or if you have some way you would like her to react to it, put it in a PM to me and I'll take a look! Sry it took so long for the update, I've been super swamped. Thanks again to my reviewers, those who have this story on update, and those who favorited it! Thanks! Peace…….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- OK. So I am sooooooo sorry about how long this took me! I had this huge project, then a big conference, and have had zero time! Thanks for all the great reviews and keep 'em coming! Thanks to Reviewer56 for the sweet new title!**

Miley stared up into Nick's familiar eyes. For a moment she forgot that she wasn't Hannah Montana like she usually was when she saw him, and started laughing.

"Wow. Boy if you wanted to give me a hug all you had to do was ask…" She said, still laughing. She suddenly stopped laughing when she realized she was Miley. She quickly disentangled herself from Nick and turned to walk away in embarrassment. She quickened her pace when she heard Nick laughing, thinking he was making fun of her.

"Well," Nick said, catching up, "I guess next time I'll just have to try that…" Miley abruptly stopped and turned around, causing Nick to run into her, then back away, blushing slightly. Miley smiled at this and turned to walk away.

"Yeah. You probably should… just like you should probably be following me if you want to get to your next class…" She trailed off and continued walking, laughing to herself at Nick's bewildered look when he realized they were about the only people left in the hall.

Nick walked into the cafeteria holding his tray and searching the sea of people for Miley. He had sat by her in every class after telling his teacher that she was his official guide. Not that he minded. In fact he thought maybe... No. No, he had only known her for a day. It was too early to start thinking he might like her. I mean he knew nothing about her. Except that she seemed very, very familiar.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard the familiar laughter of his brother Joe. He looked across the cafeteria and saw him laughing at a table with Miley, a blonde girl he didn't know, and another guy. _Is that Miley's boyfriend?_ He wondered as he walked over to the table, seeing them laughing and sitting next to each other. He felt something sweep through his stomach that felt a lot like jealousy, but he pushed it aside as hunger. After all. He barely knew her. He didn't like her…yet.

Joe and the blonde girl were busy shooting ice at each other with straws and barely even looked up as Nick sat down.

"I will crush you!" Joe yelled, trying to get a clear shot at the girl around Miley, whom she was currently hiding behind.

"No!" The girl screeched, cowering down even further.

"Hey Nick!" Miley said, smiling as he sat down across from her. "This is Lilly, and this is Oliver." She gestured to the blonde, still busy with Joe and then to the boy sitting next to her. "They're my best friends." Nick felt a flood of relief rush through him as he heard Oliver introduced as her 'best friend'.

Miley quickly dodged a stray piece of ice coming from the battle currently going on around her. "So Nick, I thought that seeing as how I'm your guide and all I should show you a real Malibu beach bonfire this Friday night." Miley said, looking across the table into his eyes. _Yah. Cuz I'm your guide… _she thought, _more like cuz you're cute, funny, nice-Stop it Miley! He only wants to be friends with Hannah and that's all he'll want with you!_ She thought, then, realizing Nick was speaking she tuned back into his response.

"-go to the studio all week, but I think if I get my brothers to go it should be alright. Sounds like fun though!"

"Well, I'm sure Lilly will be inviting Joe anyways… and I bet he'll want to go too." She giggled at this and glanced over at the two she was talking about, who had given up on their ice fight having run out of ice, and were now playing the red hands, allowing their hands to rest on each other's just a little bit long…

"Yeah." Nick said smiling at them, then looking back into Miley's eyes. "I'm sure Joe won't be the only one who wants to go." Then, realizing what he had just said implied he hurried to make up for it. " I mean Kevin'll probably think it sounds cool too. So definitely, yeah. Yeah." He realized he was babbling, and blushed, looking away, but not before seeing an odd expression cross Miley's face. Was that… disappointment? _No, _he thought _ I must have been imagining it._ She was now laughing and joking with Oliver about something as he finished his lunch. _Besides, I think there's more to this thing with Oliver than just friendship…_

AT THE STUDIO

"Wow! Nick this is incredible!" Kevin yelled as he finished reading the new song he had written. "It's a little short, but still, wow. We have to get this recorded. What do you think Joe?"

Joe held up a finger to indicate he was still reading. And kept it up, and kept it up, and kept it up. Finally, after about 4 minutes, with Kevin huffing impatiently every 15 or so seconds, Nick leapt up and grabbed the music out of Joe's hands. Joe started laughing uncontrollably.

"Wow. Four minutes and thirty-two seconds. You guys lasted waaaaaaay longer than I thought you would!" Joe said, glowing with pride at his prank. " I mean, Lilly picked you for six minutes, but I only had you for one and a half-"

"The song?" Nick asked nervously, cutting Joe off. " What'd you think of the song?"

Joe looked thoughtful for a second then suddenly yelled "Too much rock for one hand dude!", in a bad surfer imitation, throwing both hands up in the symbol. They walked into the studio and picked up their guitars to record their first try at the song.

**Hello Beautiful, How's it goin?**

**I hear it's wonderful, in California**

**I've been missing you, it's true**

**But tonight, I'm gonna flyyyyyyyy. Yah tonight, I'm gonna fly.**

**Hello beautiful, it's been a long time**

**Since my phone's rung, and you've been on the line**

**I've been missing you, it's true**

**But tonight, I'm gonna fly, yah tonight, I'm gonna flyyyyy**

**Cuz I could go across the world, see everything and never be satisfied.**

**If I couldn't. see those eyes.**

They ended the song, and Kevin whooped happily. "Yes! Our first new song! Writers block broken for now!"

_Yah, _Nick thought dejectedly, thinking about a certain blonde pop star he had written the song about last night after not getting her call, then thought about the brunette girl he had spent the day hanging out with and having more fun than he had in quite a while. _I have a feeling I'm gonna have some good material for song writing…_

**New update coming very soon! I'm gonna start moving along the Niley and Loe and get some fluff goin!**


	5. The Bonfire

**A/N- Alright so here's the bonfire chapter that's gonna finally get into some real Niley/ Loe-ness! Thanks again for all of the reviews and keep em coming! I am sooooo sorry about the wait! Again! It's been craziness lately… Massive writers block!**

Nick walked out of his room dressed in khaki shorts, flip-flops, and a dark blue polo. He stood on the landing, waiting for Joe to finish doing his hair before they left for the bonfire. They were supposed to meet Miley and Lilly at Rico's at seven, then walk down to the fire from there.

"Joe come on! We're going to be late! You're hair looks fine!" Nick yelled, rolling his eyes.

Joe popped his head out the doorway, glancing at Nick while simultaneously putting more gel in his hair.

"But does it look fantastic?" He asked seriously, "does it look hair-mazing?" He popped his head back in, grinning at his brother's anxiety. He could tell that Nick liked Miley even if he wouldn't admit it. Joe stepped back from the mirror and took one last look at his outfit of black and red pinstriped shorts with a red t-shirt and flip flops. He flipped his hair once more, put on his red sunglasses, then walked out to relieve his brother's agony at having to wait.

Meanwhile, Miley and Lilly were having their own agony while waiting.

"Where ARE they?!" Miley asked frustrated, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I mean I know it's gotta take some time to look that good, but this long, honestly?"

"I know!" Lilly said, bouncing on her toes nervously, "Joe's probably doing his hair or something… Hey! There they are!" She pointed over Miley's shoulder at the two boys approaching in hats and sunglasses, doing their best to hide their identities while it was still so light out.

Miley quickly spun around and composed herself.

"Hey guys!" Lilly shouted

"Hey Free Lil-lay!" Joe shouted, running up and lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. "Miley." He said, his face completely serious as he put Lilly down and turned to a now laughing Miley, and shaking her hand solemnly. His façade didn't last long however, and soon he and Lilly were giggling hysterically. A boy in a hat pulled low over his face and sunglasses on, who Miley could only assume was Nick walked up, laughing and shaking his head.

"Hey Miley, hey Lilly. You guys look great." Nick said.

What it just her imagination or had his eyes lingered longer on Miley when he had said that? Miley argued the point mentally with herself as they all started to walk down to where the bonfire was set up. Miley and Nick walked next to each other, falling in step behind Lilly and Joe, who were now having a sword fight with the tiny swords out of their smoothies.

"So how's Seaview High?" Miley asked, breaking the comfortable silence they were in.

"Psychotic." Nick blurted out automatically. "But still really fun," he added, looking over at her and blushing.

Miley blushed too, and looked down, thinking about the whole Hannah vs. Miley thing. He seemed like he might like her, but he had seemed like that with Hannah too, and look how that had turned out. She continued to think about it as she and Nick joked and laughed as they approached the bonfire.

Lilly and Joe had been hanging out all night, and Lilly found herself crushing hard on the funny JoBro. She could be her crazy self around him, and he would be right there with her, matching her craziness level exactly. He seemed to really like her too, and they had been dancing, staring into each other's eyes after it had gotten too dark for Joe to wear the sunglasses. They had been dancing for about 20 minutes, and Joe had gone to get them drinks. She saw him on his way back, when the song changed and one of their songs came on. Lilly saw Joe's eyes light up from under the hat he was still wearing when he heard the song, and he took a running slide on the sand to right in front of Lilly, playing air guitar and sang along with the opening words to the song.

"Mandy always tells the truth, even when it's hard to do, and she always sings along-" He stopped suddenly, realizing that people were staring. Suddenly, someone grabbed his hat, pulling it off his head.

" IT'S JOE JONAS!!"

Joe's eyes got huge as he jumped up and grabbed Lilly, dragging her away from the mob. Most didn't react quickly enough though, and were still around when Nick rushed over to see what the commotion was about.

"NICK JONAAAAASSSSSSS!!"

Nick's hat was quickly pulled off too as he was swarmed, and he took off sprinting, grabbing Miley by the hand on his way past as she was walking over to find out what was going on.

"Come on!" He yelled, still running trying to keep ahead of the mob that had learned their lesson on reacting too slowly with Joe, and were all in hot pursuit of Nick and Miley now. They quickly weaved down the beach before Miley pulled Nick around a corner and into a small thicket of trees. They watched out the trees as the screaming crowd rushed past. They went a little bit deeper into the thicket, before finding a circular clearing in it. They sat down, waiting for things to cool down before heading back. Before she knew it, Miley's phone's pre-curfew alarm was going off. They had lost track of time lying next to each other talking and looking up at the stars.

"I have to get back home… that's my 15 minute warning till curfew. And trust me. My daddy will come hunting for us if I'm even a minute late.

"Alright," Nick said, looking at his watch. He pulled Miley up and they began walking back the way they came.

"What happened to Lilly and Joe?" Miley asked, worried for her friend, but elated by the fact that Nick had sounded disappointed by that they had to end the evening already, and that they were still holding hands, with shockwaves of sparks running up and down Miley's entire arm.

"Don't worry," Nick said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the crowd hadn't caught back up with them yet. " Joe handles fans better than any of us… and he seems to really like Lilly. I'm sure they're just hiding out somewhere."

They continued to walk in silence through the dark, neither even noticing the ground that they were covering, both lost in each other and thought.

Miley was wondering about Hannah and Nick and Miley, and how she was going to handle the fact that she felt like she knew him so well as Miley when she would be Hannah at their concert in three days, and the fact that he could still like her as only a friend. _But he's still holding your hand! _ One side of her brain argued. _So what? Just cuz you noticed doesn't mean that he did…_the other side argued back.

Nick was thinking about his confusion between Miley and Hannah. There was no denying that he liked Miley now, after the incredible evening they had just had together. They had talked, laughed, and danced all night. But did that mean he didn't like Hannah? Except for that he knew he did, and _is that why they remind me so much of each other?_

They both snapped out of it immediately, and Miley stopped abruptly. Nick, thinking something had happened, dropped her hand.

"Well," Miley said, "This is my house. So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"No way?" Nick asked, laughing. "My house is like 2 down from here! That's so cool!"

"Whoa!" Miley said, laughing too. "Small world… So I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely." Nick said, smiling at her before turning to walk away.

Miley walked up to her room after checking in with her dad to let him know she was home. It wasn't until she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling that she remembered Lilly still wasn't back. She sat up and Lilly burst suddenly through the door, beaming.

"Joe and I are going out!" She announced, flopping onto the bed next to Miley.

"What?!" Miley screeched, flipping around to look at her friend.

"You know. Going out. Dating. Goin' Steady." Lilly said, laughing at the look on Miley's face.

"Yah I got that, funnily enough," Miley said, still in disbelief, "But how? When? Details!"

"Wellllll" Lilly began,

**FLASHBACK TO THE BONFIRE**

Lilly and Joe took off running from the crazy fans, looking for any place to hide. Suddenly, Joe pulled Lilly over into a space between two rocks. They shot through the opening and landed next to each other on someone's private beach. They looked over at each other from their positions sprawled next to each other on the sand, and burst out laughing. As their laughing slowed, Joe glanced over at Lilly, her laughter dying down, and suddenly leaned in, kissing her. Fireworks exploded in both of their minds as their lips touched, and the kiss deepened. They finally broke apart, suffering from lack of air, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Lilly, I really like you." Joe stated, still looking at her, drinking in everything about her.

"I really like you too, Joe" Lilly replied, meeting Joe's gaze strongly.

"Well then, doll face," Joe said with laughter in his voice, and his familiar coy smile creeping back onto his face. He suddenly turned serious again. "Lilly will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, suddenly nervous for her answer.

"I SUPPOSE so…" Lilly said, laughing at the momentary look of confusion on Joe's face, before becoming serious again. "Yes, Joe. I'll be your girlfriend." She answered. He leaned back in, and they laid there, talking, until Joe got a text from Nick asking where they were. Then they walked back together on the beach, holding hands until they got to Miley's house, where Joe said goodbye and kissed her goodnight after promising to text her the next day.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Annnd. Yepp. That's about it. I need a shower, then bed." Lilly said happily, bouncing herself off the bed and heading in to the bathroom for her shower. "Night!"

Miley laid back down on the bed, and stared at her ceiling, thinking about Lilly and Joe, which led her to think about her amazing night with Nick.

Two houses down, Nick lay on his bed, thinking about the night he had just spent with Miley. He had just talked to Joe and knew that he and Lilly were dating. Joe had seemed really happy when he told Nick, and Nick was happy to see his goofy brother like a girl so much. He thought about them dancing at the bonfire, running away from the fan mob, and then laying there talking and looking at the stars for so long. Suddenly, he felt something, and got up to get his guitar before sitting down and beginning to write the lyrics that were bouncing around his mind.

**Alright folks, so I'm feeling a bit more inspired lately, and next chapter will be up pretty soon. I've even already started writing it (hint- the Hannah bomb's gonna get dropped on the JoBros…) but **

**thanks to all of you who came back to read again after my hugely long hiatus. Sorry! ******** anyways… R/R for the chapter to be up quicker!**


End file.
